Star Stalker
by ArielBubbles
Summary: Luffy, and the other Straw Hats land on a religious island in the grasp of greedy marines. With the prospect of a new friend, there's no end to the amount of trouble they can stir up. Rated M for my potty mouth (:


**Chapter 1**

Quietly, I watched them as they left the ship. I glance for what feels like the millionth time at the fliers in my hands. The faces staring up at me from the worn and lined paper match the animated faces from down below.

I shake my head; they aren't even trying to hide. It's almost as if they want to be caught and caged. They certainly don't have any qualms about just pulling up on any island and poking around. They do realise the size of the bounty on their heads, right? I hold back a troubled sigh, they're going to need more help then I can possibly give if they want to stay free to roam the ocean and other lands. Focus, that's not my problem. I try to settle myself a little wondering how long they'll decide to stay and how much trouble they can stir up in that time. I smile, with any luck enough to keep the rats scurrying.

From my hiding place I can hear the captain cheer, "Let's go find some meat!"

I glance at his picture on the wanted poster again. It's hard to believe such a happy, cheerful, skinny little thing is the cause of so much uproar.

"Good for you," I whisper to his comedic smiling picture. "Good for you."

Zoro walks behind the humming Luffy. His steps and posture might tell the tale of a relaxed man, but if you were to look at his eyes, they'd tell a different story. They move left to right, scanning the surroundings on alert for any surprises waiting to spring out. Silent and always prepared…

Until Luffy comes to a dead halt in front of him, causing him to walk solidly into the rubber man's back.

"Damn it, Luffy." He growls as he picks himself up off the ground, brushing off the dust and dirt. "Can you be a little more careful or something?"

Zoro glares at the younger man to see that his grouching has fallen on deaf ears. The captain's flighty attention is glued fast onto a storefront along with its matching sidewalk sign.

"That is so cool!" Luffy exclaims with all his usual excitement and vigor.

Zoro takes a moment to regain some of his composure before casting a more observant, but still scornful, look at the storefront.

He could see now that it wasn't a store after all, but a tavern. The sign above the door claimed that the tavern was called "The Devil's Cup." The sign was probably so interesting to Luffy because it was adorned with devil horns on either end. The little chalkboard on the sidewalk promised that each brew was approved by Satan's daughter herself.

"Luffy," Nami said annoyed. "You're not old enough to drink and you've never shown interest in alcohol or taverns before."

"Yeah, but if each brew is approved by a devil, that must mean that the demon is inside, right?" Luffy reasoned before putting a hand on the door to go in.

Usopp having just finished reading the signs began to pale a little bit. "We should really get started on all the stuff we have to collect." Without waiting for a reply he turns to walk away before Sanji quietly lays his hand on his shoulder, dragging him along as they all enter the building.

Zoro was surprised to find the establishment completely empty. But then again, the place wasn't anything special or even remarkable. It would seem that the most exciting part was the sign outside. Without really thinking about it his hand fell naturally on his swords. He patted them comfortably before pointing out the obvious. "Seems like no one's around. What made you even come in this dump?"

Luffy walked all over peeking into every nook and cranny. "I already told you, I wanted to see the devil they keep here."

Before Zoro could open his mouth to explain a voice boomed out. "So, you're looking for demons, are ya lad?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the unexpected and heavily accented voice. A grinning old man appeared from out of the back of the little tavern and made his way behind the bar. While the old man moved without hurry, Zoro took a moment to study him. He was as nondescript as the tavern he ran, medium height and build. He dressed plainly and his face held no identifying features. The thing that stood out the most about him was his close cropped silver hair and flaming red beard on his face, and this only because of their stark differences almost despite each other.

The man let out a good natured chuckle, "Don't you think you're in the completely wrong place looking for demons? Most folk who come to this island do."

"He's right," piped up Nami. "We're on Godspeed Island. It is unknown who –or what- named this island, or even why. The villagers believe that God himself named the island and therefore it is blessed and holy."

The man rubbed his beard and gave the red haired navigator a look of approval. "Aye, she's right. She's an awful smart one isn't she?"

Nami cast the boys a smug look of superiority over her shoulder.

"If this place is so holy how is there a tavern named after the devil allowed here?" Sanji asked.

The man shrugged, "It's not the law here to be religious, and we still got free will. Besides, if anything it's just a little irony, the locals knows I'm not a devil worshipper and the tourists and pirates alike are attracted to my doors."

Zoro scoffed, "In other words it doesn't turn enough of a profit to be a threat."

The barkeep either didn't hear Zoro, or chose to ignore him because he didn't show even a flicker of a reaction to the rude swordsman, but kept on going as if he never spoke. "Besides you should know that nothing is what it seems. You'd never guess that this town has more than its fair share of trouble with certain…evil." He ends mysteriously.

"Tell me more, old man." Luffy demands in his regular fashion. Not rudely of course, but just without manners.

The old man gestures to the five stools conveniently placed in front of the bar. "Have a seat, friends. I'll tell ye all about the demoness."

All five plopped into the offered seats without much hesitation. Well, except for Usopp.

"No one knows where she came from. Some say a big hole opened in the middle of the island and she ascended from the fiery pits, birthed in fire and bloodshed. Others think that she flew here shortly after God gave his blessing to the island because her father, Satan, sent her here to corrupt a place on earth that God sought to bless. She lives in the shadows, stalking innocents both by sun and moon light. Those who scorn God, or disbelieve are exempted from his protection and she grabs them up and makes short order of them. For seventeen years, ever since the Marines got here, she's plagued their efforts by helping wanted pirates escape their clutches. I believe that her father sent her here to collect a certain number of souls from this island for him, and until she does she's barred from ever returning home to him. So it would only make sense that she trades the pirates soul's for their safe escape. Now anywhere else she'd be able use dark magic and arts to disguise her appearance and be able to hypnotize the entire island into coughing up their souls to her, but because this land is protected she's banned from using even a lick of dark magic."

"Is she for real? What does she look like?" Luffy asks, leaning forward excitedly.

"Of course she's real!" The man exclaims in an offended manner. "She's tiny but you can't let that fool you. She's as evil as they make 'em. Her hair grows naturally pink, a sure sign she's some kind of witch or demon if you ask me." He nods his head sagely. "Her eyes drip blood and so do her fangs and claws. Not to mention those fearsome wings of hers."

"Wings?" Sanji says in disbelief.

"Yes! Wings! Big, ugly, scaly, and black."

Zoro snorts. "Then why doesn't she just fly away and practice black magic or steal souls or whatever demon business she has elsewhere?"

"Weren't you listening, boy? I already told you Satan banished her here."

"Wow." Luffy breathes. Abruptly he pushes his seat back and stands patting his belly. "I'm still hungry, let's go find some meat."

"Hey, come on now. You really gonna take my best story and not even buy as much as a drink for my trouble?"

At the mention of a drink Zoro perked up, eagerly thinking about saki before Luffy dashed his hopes.

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"What?! Minors in my tavern? What kind of establishment do you think I'm running?" The old man explodes.

At the word "minors" Sanji becomes visibly ruffled. "By the looks of it, not a very successful one, Old Man."

"GET OUT!"

Hurriedly the pirates spill back out onto the sidewalk. Sanji sighs, "Well we might as well gather up the stuff we need and head back to the ship. We'll get more done by dividing the list and splitting up."

"What?! Split up?! But the demoness is out there!" Usopp asks in a panicked voice and with shaking knees.

"Don't be an idiot," Zoro growls at the cowardly pirate. "It's just some stupid story they made up to entertain themselves and freak out visitors and new comers."

Before anyone could agree or disagree, Luffy cuts in. "Alright, I'm going to look for some meat now," laughing the captain tears down the street, and conveniently, away from any work.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zoro chases after the disappearing Luffy, determined not to get his half of the list and have to take part in gathering things.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SHIRKERS!" Nami screeches at their backs as Usopp slinks slyly away while her back is turned.

"I'm still here, Nami my love!" Sanji exclaims happily.

Damn, the Marines were unusually quick today. I wonder if I was as good at intercepting the mail as I thought I was. Then again, for such a huge bounty they probably also called these ones in to make sure that they weren't missed by anyone, even by the station formerly known as the worst of the Marines. Namely, the chapter that presided on Godspeed Island, now, I wonder why that is? I bite the sides of my mouth to keep from laughing.

Besides, my fault or not, I might be too late to stop them from towing the ship around the bay, but I can slow their efforts for a while. Adrenaline, my old friend, pours through my veins and I get a giddy feeling. Suppressing another wild urge to giggle I jump the ground making lots of noise, before wrenching my hood away from my face to remove any doubt that I'm the number one priority.

By sticking my thumb and forefinger in my mouth I give a shrieking whistle and shout. "Hey guys! What's up? Did you miss me?"

Quickly I turn and run down the alley, smiling at the sound of pounding feet and demands to freeze.

Usopp was enjoying his quiet stroll by the shore, staring far out into the blue rolling waves and dreaming about being a brave warrior of the sea. He patted the full satchel hanging at his side. He had found a lot of useful things for making powerful shots for his sling shot. Puffing out his chest he grinned and said to himself, "Captain Usopp." He looks satisfied as if he likes the way that name rolls off his tongue. "Brave Captain Usopp." He says again before a hand touches his shoulder making him jump and squeal.

A short feminine figure stands in front of him. She wears a long red dress that stops at her ankles, revealing her matching red flats, and a long red cloak with hood clasped at her throat. The hood covers most of her face, leaving only her nose and mouth visible.

"Who are you?" Usopp asks, flinching away from her outstretched hand.

"Sniper, return to your ship quickly, the marines know you are here."

"Marines?!" Usopp says going pale.

"Hurry, go back."

Usopp runs away from the strange girl quickly, making his way to the dock and the safety of the ship. Surely if she tries to follow him Luffy or Zoro would take care of her.

Nami walks down the crowded street, both arms full of bags. She sighs contentedly thinking about all the great stuff she got for so little. If there was anything Nami loved, it was high class living for a low cost. She would certainly have enough wardrobe now to last her for a long time. She glances to her right and almost misses a step in her shock.

At first glance, she thought it was a child walking by her side very closely, but with more careful inspection she realised that it was a young woman. A red cloak and hood covered her face, and she stood a little above five feet. Her voice was sweet sounding and came from faint pink lips, "Navigator, your ship is in trouble, along with you and your friends." She speaks loud enough for Nami to hear her clearly, but soft enough to prevent any eavesdroppers from hearing her warning. "The Marines are going to capture your ship, along with all your treasures."

Nami gasps in fear, holding tightly to her bags and rushes in the direction of the ship with heavy dread in her heart, uncertain of the future of her beloved and hard earned beri.

Sanji was taking a break from shopping for groceries by feasting his eyes on some honeys.

"This town is blessed," He says happily. "Blessed by beautiful women! Is there any place on earth with more lovely females?"

"Cook." A voice as sweet as an angels caress addresses him.

He quickly looks to see a mysterious female that causes a strange thud in his chest. The mystery shrouding her identity seemed to make her even lovelier and more inviting. With the first sweep of his eager eyes he takes in her pretty dress and smile and tiny delicate female figure, not to mention the gorgeous swell of a well developed bosom. The only thing missing to make this dream complete was the rest of her face.

Sanji, without wasting a moment, proceeds to lay on the charm thickly. He bows low, "Good afternoon." Snatching up her soft little white hand he clasps it tightly with a rapturous smile. "May I ask why such a beautiful creation like you must cover up the rest of her face? Is it because it's so perfectly lovely you hide it to prevent hoards of men for falling head over heels for you? Unfortunately, my dear, your plan has failed to work on me."

The girl with surprising strength yanks her hand back. "Cook, pay attention now, I've already sent the Sniper and the Navigator back to your ship. The Marines know what your captain is worth and they plan to get that reward, you're all in danger. If you are quick enough you can stop the Marines from taking what they want. Quickly now, go back." She urges.

"Nami? Marines? Hold on Nami, my love! I'm on my way to save you!"

The cook takes off wildly while the cloaked female shakes her head sadly after him.

Zoro watched as Luffy placed his hands over his belly miserably. "I think we're lost, Zoro."

"Tch, we are not."

"Well we're not anyway near any meat."

Frustrated, Zoro runs a hand through his green hair and growls. "Fine, let's just get back to the ship and get Sanji to make something."

"Okay! Uh, which way is back?"

A strange look passes over Zoro's face. "You don't know?" He asks archly.

"You cannot be serious right now." An annoyed female voice pipes up.

Zoro and Luffy wheel towards the voice to find a strange girl in a cloak with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "I come to tell you to get back to the ship and before I can even deliver my message I find out you're lost?"

"We're not lost." Zoro insists again, annoyed.

"Why do we have to go back?" Luffy questions her, not at all disturbed by her sudden and suspicious appearance.

"The Marines know you are here, and they know what you and your swordsman are worth. I tried to stop them from taking your ship, but I think I only managed to slow them down. If I was too late you're gonna find your friends on the docks in a panic. They towed your ship to the other side of the island if it's gone when you get there. You'll need to hurry and get to it though, because they will search it up and down and confiscate every mote of dust off it and auction it off. I can lead you back there, but you'll need to be very quiet and follow me quickly, there isn't any time left."

"What?! Zoro, come on we have to get to The Going Merry!"

Before Zoro can agree or even ask the strange character a question, she's already gone, running towards an alley with that dim witted straw hat at her heels. With a lot of cursing under his breath the chases after them both.

True to her word, she doesn't say a peep as they run, but she seems to be able to pick her way around and through all the alleyways with barely any effort.

After a few minutes of silent sprinting she comes to a dead stop. "Marines," she hisses.

Automatically, Zoro's hand jumps to his swords and he tenses, getting ready to draw.

But before he can even lift his hand, the strange girl smacks her small hand over his, covering it. "No, you fool," she whispers urgently in his ear. "Your friends are just up ahead, keep going straight I'll lead the marines away."

"How are you gonna deal with a bunch of marines?" Zoro growls at her, but she doesn't even spare him a look as she shoves both him and Luffy forward and turns tail to run off.

"Stupid kid, she'll get herself killed. Whatever, it's her funeral. Damn it, come on Luffy."

They safely emerge from the alley to the docks, but find the harbour empty of all ships. The rest of the crew were also on there, like she had promised, in different stages of panic.

"Huh, well at least we know now she's not a liar." Luffy says simply.

"How could this happen?" Nami cries, fearing for the wellbeing of her beri.

"Who are you talking about, Luffy?" Ask Usopp.

"Iunno, some strange girl in a hood."

"You saw her too? Who is she?" Sanji demands looking eagerly behind them.

Once again, the girl seems to appear as if out of thin air, "A friend." She says gently.

"Then why are you hiding?" Nami says, taking a step away from her.

"I said that I was your friend, not that you were mine. I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea." She holds up both her hands as a sign of peace. "The Marines are coming though, if you want to keep your freedom for a little longer follow me."

Zoro crosses his arms stubbornly. "Oh no, not again, not until you tell us who you are and let us see your face."

"There isn't time for a long explanation and if you see you'll get the wrong idea."

"Do you think she's a marine in disguise?" Luffy asks.

That seems to make her angry. "I am not one of those rats." She snarls at him.

"Prove it!" Usopp challenges bravely from his hiding spot from behind Zoro.

Sighing in frustration, she lifts her shaking hands to her hood, pulling it down. A long mass of thick curly pink hair spills out, framing a pair of brilliant red eyes that hold a frightened look.

"The demoness!" Squeals Usopp as he quickly cowers back down behind Zoro, out of sight.

The girl balls her fists and bites her lip, "I am NOT a demoness, or Satan's daughter, or girlfriend, or the Queen of Hell or whatever stupid story those idiots are pushing down your throats this week."

"Why do you have pink hair then?" Usopp calls out, still in hiding.

"Having pink hair doesn't make me anymore a demon that he having green hair does!" She says pointing at Zoro.

"Hey!" Zoro exclaims.

"Well it's true, besides we don't have time to stand around to argue and debates over this now, the Marines are coming if you don't leave with me now you won't get another chance."

She throws a nervous glance at the alley. She looks back and meets Luffy's curious stare, as if sensing the futility in appealing to the others she speaks to him directly. "Please, come with me. I'll tell you the whole story, the real truth if you do. It's nowhere near as sensational as demons but at least you'll know the truth."

Luffy looks back at her strange eyes, still contemplating, within him was a war between wanting to know, and the real threat that she could be evil and want to cause harm to his friends.

"Plus, I have food, I'll be sure to feed you." She smiles.

"Promise?"

She lifts her hand to her heart. "I give you my word, Straw Hat, that I will not harm any of you, and that I'll tell you the truth."

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Luffy says following after the stranger once again, cheerfully ignoring the complaints, and the annoyed and frightened protests of the rest of the crew as they, once again, follow Luffy into another unsought adventure.


End file.
